


A Girl

by AngelynMoon



Series: Claim [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Honestly kinda wish I could use the Drunk excuse, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Alec discovers that Fish is in fact Female.Let me know about tags.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Claim [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	A Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Девушка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175180) by [Ksencha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha)



Alec walked into the Institute with Fish following him as the Demon often did now that it was known that it was Alec's protector, though it could and was argued that Fish was in fact a pet.

But Alec could not see Fish as a mere pet, it was more companion than pet and it behaved better than most pets Alec had had the dubious pleasure of meeting, sure they had been cute but their antics had left much to be desired.

Fish listened well and anticipated Alec's movements when they fought lesser Demons or Circle members or other enemies, though the sight of a Nephilim with a Demonic companion tended to lead to quicker surrenders.

But now Alec had to fill out the paperwork that came with a hunt and the Clave had asked that he start being honest about what happened and though Alec had rolled his eyes and had started to pen slightly more accurate reports he still left quite a bit out, though he did create entirely true accounts for his own amusement and Underhill's, they had started to have a night together just talking about their ridiculous Warlock Boyfriends and how weird the Demons Alec attracted were.

Flinch was still wandering around Magnus' apartment, the monkey like Demon had left Alec's shoulder and then just started walking around on the ceiling, dropping the remains of insects and Butterfly wings on Magnus' head and into his coffee or whatever the Warlock was drinking.

Flinch only ever did it to Magnus, and mostly it was Butterfly wings, although Flinch dropped chicken bones into Rey's drinks so Alec had to wonder if it was actually trying to feed the two Warlocks.

But that was a problem for another day.

Alec spent two hours working on his reports and looked up when his door opened and Max peaked in.

Alec hid a smile, Max had been trying to sneak Fish away everytime they came in, for what purpose Alec could only guess but Alec had a feeling that his little brother wanted to play cowboys with the Demon.

"Aw. It's adorable." Max cooed.

Alec startled at Fish's low growl, in all the time Fish had been coming to the Institute with Alec Fish had not once growled at Max, Jace and Izzy, yes, Clary and his mother, of course, snapping at his Father, definitely, but Fish loved being pet and cuddled by his little brother, Alec even had pictures of the two napping together.

Alec got up from his desk and walked over to the corner where Fish had dragged his spare throw blanket and made a nest.

Alec moved Max back and peered into the nest, moving the blanket just a bit, smiling slightly when Fish nudged it's nose at his hand and ended up staring down at the wriggling furred creature that he'd uncovered.

It's eyes were tightly shut like a newborn kitten's and it had four legs and a tail that was covered in slightly damp dark fur, it had two floppy, oversized ears that it stumbled over and it chirped and the wing nubs on it's back twitched.

"Holy shit." Alec breathed.

Fish whined and then grunted and Alec watched another, lighter colored thing wriggle it's way out of a passage he had not seen before.

Fish pulled the sacked thing closer and ate the sack around the pup/kitten.

"Max, go get some towels and ask Izzy to call Magnus please." Alec said, surprised at how calm his voice was.

Max nodded and ran off, bringing Alec the towels before leaving again.

Alec gently dried each of the kits and replaced them back in the nest next to Fish and watched as the Demon gave birth to seven more of the things making a total of nine before Underhill, Magnus, and Rey arrived at his door.

"Alexander?" Magnus sounded worried.

Alec looked over at them, hands filled with a tiny Demon/Cat hybrid and couldn't stop the slightly hysterical laugh that left him.

"Fish is a girl." Alec informed them as tears started falling, "The babies are adorable."

"Babies?" Underhill said slowly.

Alec held up his hands to show them one of the little things that Fish had birthed, this one purple furred.

"Aw, that is kind of cute." Underhill said as he came closer, not trying to touch as Fish watched him.

Magnus looked at the thing in Alec's hands and sat on the couch.

"Congratulations, Bane, it's a Demon/Cat thing." Rey said patting Magus' shoulder.

"My cat mated with a Demon. How does that even happen?" Magnus asked the universe as he stared at the little wriggling masses that Fish licked at.

"Why do they have wings? Is what I want to know." Underhill asked.

Alec shrugged and cooed at the little thing in his hands a bit more before he switched that one for another, petting it gently.

Later Alec would pack the babies into a conjured basket under Fish's watchful eyes and they would go back to the loft and settle the babies into the nest that Fish had made there.

At one point Magnus would have to catch Flinch to rescue one of the babies and he'd scold the monkey like Demon and Chairman Meow would lick the babies clean and Fish would vomit a milk like substance that they'd eat and Alec would be absolutely disgusted but would watch for documentation purposes.

But for now Alec welcomed the newest members of his weird little family.

\-- 

A/n: was thinking about Fish/Meow babies and this came around.

So now there are cat/demon hybrids and they can fly because what are Demon genetics?

Side note, if a cat or dog, in fact if any animal trusts you enough to let you watch them give birth please do not touch the babies, (not even if you've washed your hands for the specific purpose of doing so) there is still a chance that your touching them can cause the mother to reject them.

Please be aware that most animals rely on scent and handling babies may cause the mother's scent to be replaced by your own making the mother reject the baby.

Also note that if you find a wild cat's babies they will move them because they no longer believe they are safe were they were.

If a cat trusts you enough to let you watch them give birth they may not move the babies but it is still possible, know your animals and respect their spaces, please.

I hope you enjoyed.

Also, forgot that i gave Fish an acidic tongue so had to correct it for those of you that read the version where Fish licks Alec's hand.


End file.
